


Kuroo-san and the cat metaphor

by volleyball_crow



Series: Haikyuu!! crack drabbles [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, implied one-sided KuroTsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyball_crow/pseuds/volleyball_crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma asks Kuroo why he's so interested in Karasuno's number 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroo-san and the cat metaphor

“He’s like a cat.”

“A cat,” Kenma repeated with a skeptical look.

“A cat,” Kuroo agreed with enthusiasm.

Kenma looked up at him with far, far less energy. “Kuro, I don’t get it. How is that supposed to explain why you’ve been so interested in Karasuno’s number 11?”

“C’mon, Kenmaaa. Like I said, he’s like a cat. A semi-feral one, that- no, no, more like a housecat? That was abandoned. So now he doesn’t trust anyone, even though he’d like to be a housecat again.”

Kenma stared blankly at him for a few seconds then looked back down at his game. “Yeah, I don’t get it.”

“Oi, don’t just give up on me like that, you were the one who asked.”

“I don’t understand your weird metaphors. At least Pokemon make some sense.”

“Listen to me. You know that awesome feeling you get when you slowly get a cat that bites and scratches at everyone to trust you?”

Kenma didn’t, really, but he figured he had an idea. “Yes?”

“And then you’re the only one that can get that cat to calm down and maybe even eat from your hand?”

“Now that’s just creepy. What are you planning with Tsukishima-kun…”

“Oi, that was part of the metaphor! Don’t look at me like that!”

“So you _don’t_ want to hand feed him?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say no…”

“So it’s not part of the metaphor after all. You have such weird kinks.”

Kuroo despaired. “You’re enjoying this. You’re actually enjoying this. And they never believe me when I tell them you can be really mean.”

“Nope. I’m playing my game, I don’t have the mental energy to spare to make fun of you.”

“I’m serious, Kenma. I don’t have any ulterior motives, I just want to help and get him to trust me.”

“And hand feed him.”

“If he were an actual cat, yes. He’d be one of those pretty, fluffy ones with golden fur, I bet. You know the type, the lady from the combini has a cat like that. Don’t tell me you don’t see the similarities, c’mon.”

Kenma thought back on the combini lady’s cat. “So… You’re saying Tsukishima-kun is like a standoffish cat that actually likes being petted once he trusts the person, and you like the idea of being that person.”

If true, that seemingly simple desire could have a lot of serious, emotional implications for Kuroo… who seemed totally oblivious to it as he pointed a finger at Kenma in triumph. “Yes, that’s it, that’s exactly it!” he crowed.

Huh.

Kenma paused his game and squinted up at Kuroo with suspicion. “Are you sure you don’t just have a weird kink?” It would be so much simpler.

Kuroo’s right eyebrow twitched a bit in annoyance.

“I’m starting to really worry about your opinion of me, oi.”


End file.
